Candace (Playable)
Candace Flynn is one of the main characters of Phineas and Ferb and a starter character in Disney XD Superstar Brawl. Her goal is to bust her brothers, Phineas and Ferb for their daily big projects which seem to annoy her. Despite this, she has participated in many of her brothers's projects and sometimes even helped building (although this was to get them busted faster and sooner). Next to their obsession with busting her brothers, she has a huge crush on Jeremy Johnson, her current boyfriend and most likely future husband (since she wanted to name her kids Amanda and Xavier if she should ever have them with Jeremy - which she'll have (as well as her second son Fred) as seen in Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo). Her best friend is Stacy. Attributes Candace, among all Phineas and Ferb characters, is one of the fastest - despite her size, hitbox and weight (which is around Pit's) - brawlers. She's both, quite agile and pretty fast and can do great damage. And now to her downsides: Most of her moves, especially the powerful ones, need to be charged and/or have a long endling lag leaving Candace vulnerable to attacks. She also has several dashing moves she cannot stop when she missed her target so she's always in constant risk of falling offstage. In combination to that, Candace has one of the worst (and probably non-existing) recoveries in the entire game and she isn't much of an airfighter either. Even her edgeguarding is bad making Candace one of the worst characters in the game. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Punches twice and then does an uppercut, 4%, 4%, 7% (15% total), small airknock *Up Tilt: Headbutts upwards, 5% *Forward Tilt: Knicks sidewards, small knockback, 6% *Down Tilt: Does a short sweeping kick without great range, knockover, 4% *Dash Attack: Dashes and punches downwards making both, her and the hit enemy drip, 10% *Up Smash: Does a handstand, long starting and ending lags, 10% *Forward Smash: Charges and punches sidewards, the longer charged, the more punches and the longer the range, 6% - 30% *Down Smash: Stomps once creating a shockwave hitting both sides, 7% *Neutral Aerial: Punches sidewards spinning around herself once afterwards, long ending lag, 5% *Forward Aerial: Punches forwards three times, short starting lag, 12% *Back Aerial: Does a spin kicking behind her in the process, small knockback, 6% *Up Aerial: *Down Aerial: Faces the ground and crashes downwards like meteorite, hitting all enemies beneath her, 9%, huge knockback *Grab Aerial: Uses her hair to grab her opponent *Pummel: Punches, 3% every second *Forward Throw: Punches once more time and then kicks her enemy away from her, 8% *Backwards Throw: *Up Throw: Throws him/her upwards and then knees him/her back into the air, 10% *Down Throw: *Edge (< 100%): Does a small salto while whirling back onto the stage kicking every edge guardian away, 8% *Edge (100%+): Kicks back onto the stage, small knockback, 5% *Floor Front: *Floor Back: *Neutral Special: Mum!!! - Candace charges and lets out a scream "Mum!", the longer charged, the wider the range and the stronger the move, 7% - 19% *Forward Special: Candace Dash - Grabs her mom and charges into her opponent doing paralyzing damage as well, 12% *Up Special: Candace-Nado - Creates a tornado hitting everything above her and throwing him/her/it upwards, even sucks in items to collect them in one place to use, 10% *Down Special: *Final Smash: Bust 'Em! - Candace wants to bust her opponents. A red aura forms around her and her moves become OHKOs. Taunts *Up: Takes several pictures of the stage saving them as proof to show her mom *Down: Calls Jeremy but hang off after he won't answer the call *Side: Cracks down onto her knees and says But, But, But .... Idle Poses Cheer *Go! Go! Candace! Go! Go! Candace! Intro *Runs into the screen, looks at her opponents and says "Oh, you're so busted." Outro *Winning: Candace jumps around saying yes, yes, yes *Losing: Candace stammers "But, but, but ..." with her mom in the background shaking her head. Victory Sequence *Calls Jeremy and asks him if he wanted to do something with her today. He agrees and they'll go on a date. Candace then hangs up and says "YES!" *Candace runs into the screen, dragging her mom along and then runs out of the screen stammering about their brother's work. Losing Sequence *knees on the ground - shocked Event Matches Ending in Classic Mode Rush Mode Costume Default *Blue: Candace's hair gets black, her shirt turquoise and her skirt blue *Brown: Candace's hair gets brown, her shirt white and her skirt black *White: Candace's hair gets white, her shirt purple and her skirt dark blue *Green: Candace's hair gets brown, her shirt green and her skirt yellow *Black: Candace's hair gets black, her shirt black and her skirt remains white Alternative Costume * Blue: Candace's hair gets black and her clothes dark blue. Plus, her skin gets pale and she has dark circles beneath her eyes. *Brown: Candace's hair gets brown and her clothes remain black *White: Candace's hair gets white and her clothes light blue *Green: Candace's hair gets brown and her clothes dark green *Black: Candace's hair gets black and her clothes white Quotes *"Me? Oh no no no no, not me. Choose somebody else - anybody!" - being selected *"I may not be entirely sure if I can beat them but I'll try." - being selected *"Bust'EM!" - being selected *"Oh, you're so going down!" - Pre-Match quote *"Well done, Candy!" - Stacy "Thank you!" - Candace - scoring a point *"I did it. I did it!" - scoring a point *"I knew the life-long videogame training would pay off eventually." - scoring a point *"I once wrested an aligator - so you'd better watch out." - having dealt heavy damage *"Oh, you're soon to be busted." - having dealt heavy damage *"So the phone number of your mom is ..." - having dealt heavy damage *"Uhh, I bet Phineas and Ferb have something to do with this." - having been damaged heavily *"Aww, that hurt." - having been damaged heavily *"Candy on the ground. Do you hear me, Stacy. Repeat: Candy on the ground." - having been damaged heavily *"I ... got busted?" - respawned *"The force of the queen of all busting will bust you eventually. There's no way out!" - respawned *"Go Candy, go!" (Stacy) - respawned *"Wow, I ... saw the ground." - recovered *"This was close. But at least I made it." - recovered *"I don't believe it. This thing doesn't smell like my brothers. But who built it then?" - picking up an item *"Likely one of my brothers. But fighting fire with fire is an old saying - so it gotta be true." - picking up an item *"You'd better look up for your nose." - picking up an item *"Spi- spi- spi- Spidey!?" - combating Spider-Man *"Hmmm, does your lessons teach me how to bust my brothers?" - combating Jack Trivia *During early development, Candace was one of the game's Assist Trophies. Her function would have been to run around, scream for her mum (creating shockwaves) and eventually fail to show her mum the battle. **In return, Hawkeye was supposed to be a playable character, representing Avengers Assemble. Later, he became an Assist Trophy. This, however, had nothing to do with Candace becoming playable. *Her Forward Special Move, the Candace Dash involves her grabbing her mom and dragging her (in)to her opponent. This references Candace's obsession in busting her brothers, Phineas and Ferb, by showing her mom the boy's big projects - to no avail. *Her Losing Sequence references her constant failing in busting her brothers, something that has become relatively traumatic apparently as she often gets shocked and suprised when failing to bust her bros. *When used her brown costume on her alternative costume, it makes her look like a friend of hers and Doofenshmirtz's daughter, Vanessa. **Even the clothes Candace wears are actually Vanessa's. **In return, her blue costume on her default attire makes her resemble her best friend, Stacy. *Some of her quotes show her lack of selfconfidence, a result of her constant failing of busting her brothers and her uncertainty of Jeremy's love for her. Category:Playable Characters in DXDSB Category:Phineas and Ferb